Not Austin
by gabriellabay
Summary: Laura Marano's perfect guy, is her co-star's character, Austin Moon. Ross Lynch is constantly telling he how similar they are. Ross may or may not have a crush on Laura, it's pretty obvious to everyone. But what happens when the truth has no choice but to come out? Raura one-shot!


**Authors Note**

**So...hi! I know that I'm in the middle of another story, but I've been watching a lot of Raura stuff lately, and I've been meaning to write this for a while. So. Yah. On with the one shot!**

From the first day on set, Laura Marano and Ross Lynch had an instant connection. At least according to Ross. Don't get her wrong, as far as she was concerned, they were best friends. But Ross felt a little more than that. And deep down, he always thought she felt the same way. Although, Laura and Raini Rodrigez always talked and joked about how Laura had a little crush on Ross's character, Austin Moon. Ross would once and a while join in. "I'm a lot like Austin ya know." He would always say. But they obviously never took him seriously. Now you know the story. Here's the happy ending...

Laura's POV

Its time to film the 'Stuck on You' scene, and I'm almost done with hair and makeup.

Once we start filming, I get those butterflies once again. It's too bad there isn't another guy like Austin. Ally's really got it set. I know Ross always says that he's like Austin, but I don't think he would write a song about me, even if he _did _like me.

"-I'm stuck on yooooou." He finishes.

"Cut!" Says the director.

"Well your dream guy just sang a love song, while looking at you the whole time."

"Haha, very funny. We all know your character can be cheesy at times."

"I wasnt talking about Austin, I was talking about me!" He scoffed, pretending I hurt his feelings.

"That's nice Ross."

"Come on! Eveyone knows I'm a lot like Austin, give in already!"

"Pa-lease. Besides it's not like we like eachother, so why do you care."

"Who said I didn't?" For some reason Ross would always tease me because of the whole 'Raura Ship' thing.

"Ross we all know that even _friend-wise_ you prefer Mia Mitchel."

He looked a little hurt at that. I might have gone to far there. But it's not like I'm lying, I've seen the interviews. He's even said it himself. Suddenly there's a twist in my stomach. That was weird. No time to think about it though.

"Ross I-"

"Um..." He said. I just made this really awkward.

"Hey Ross!" Calum Worthy calls to him.

"Be right back!" He said, obviously relieved.

Ugh, I feel so bad now. I didn't mean to make it awkward. I just wanted to make a point! What do I do now?

Ross's POV

"Ross we all know that even _friend-wise_ you prefer Mia Mitchel." Laura said. What do I say now! I can't just tell her that I only said that because I have a hunormous crush on her!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, like you didn't know.

She inturrupts my thoughts. I forgot that its literally only been a couple seconds.

"Ross I-"

"Um..."

Should I tell her. I guess I've told her before but she always thinks I'm teasing her. In reality, I liked her before I had even heard of Raura.

"Hey Ross!" I hear Calum call to me. (Sometimes life gives you a little gift.)

"Be right back!" I say obviously relieved.

Once I get over to him I ask, "What do you need?"

"I need to know what just happened between you and Laura, you know I have ears like a bat." He replies. Yes he knows. And only he knows, other than my sister. And my brothers have their suspicions.

"Well if there were ever a time to tell her... But she would, like always, think I was just joking."

"Dude you can't wait much longer. She has plenty of guys who would go out with her. Not to mention that Id have to give Raini thirty bucks just because you can't tell her by next month!"

"Wait what?"

"Nothing!" He replies quickly. Ok, so scratch that, Raini found out too. And apparently a bet was made.

"Hey Ross?" Laura calls. You can tell she's a little nervous.

Laura's POV

"Hey Ross?" I call to him. He can probably tell I'm nervous. He turns toward me. As he gets closer my heart starts beating faster and faster, and not because of the awkwardness. Wait what!?

"Yah, sorry about that. Calum had to tell me... Something. Anyway, there's something I have to tell you."

Was it possible? Did I like Ross? "Yes." my brain said immedietly.

"You know how I'm always teasing you about the Raura stuff..."

But it doesn't matter anyway because he doesnt like me in that way.

"-and telling you that I'm a lot like Austin..."

So this is what heart break is like. I don't like it.

"Its because I'm head over heals for you Laura! Everyone's figured it out! Even my sister!"

Oh well, I guess- WAIT WHAT?

"-and I know you'll never feel the same way, but I had to tell you why I said I had a closer friendship with Mia. I didn't want you to find out, so I said that stuff, and made my brothers too. my sister didnt though. She refused to say that she thought Mia was better for me, so we compromised. But the point is, I'm sorry for making you think that I preferred Mia over you. It's the opposite actually." There was a pause. "I'll, just, um- ya." He started to walk away.

I had to follow him out to the parking lot. Man that boy walks fast!

"Ross!" I shout." he turned around, then walked towards me.

"Listen I know I should've told you earlier, but I didn't think you'd believe me."

"Ross-"

"For a while I had this fantasy that deep down you felt the same way..."

"Ross-"

"It's fine, trust me I get it..."

"Ross-"

"At least now you know that all that teasing was actually me trying to admit it..."

I didn't see another option at this point.

Ross's POV

"...me trying to admit it, I guess I'm not as similar to Austin as I thought-" she cuts me off with a kiss, which is why I didnt mind the inturruption. After five seconds we pulled back, astonished at what just happened.

"Ross I was totally off. You couldn't be more like Austin. And I guess Disney Channel has taught us something after the past few, corny, minutes."

I look at her with bright eyes. And just as we're about to lean in again, we hear Calum.

"YES!"

"Great timing buddy!" I say sarcastically.

We look back to eachother. "You're not Austin. But that's ok. Because I happen to like Ross Lynch, but dont tell him." she teased.

Looks like Raura, finally became reality.


End file.
